Regret is a nice thing!
by TheEbonIvorite
Summary: Regret can sure be a nice thing, especially if it has something to do with the Uchiha brothers. Join the journey of life as Sasuke tries desperately to get Itachi back to life at the cost of his own. But he never actually remembered that he has a girl back at the village who loves him so dearly until...the right time? Friendship/Romance. Naruto-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary:

After knowing the truth, all he wishes is for his elder brother to live. He'll die if that's what it takes. But his friends are always there for him. One among them saves him though. And Shisui's dream to watch Itachi and Sasuke to be good brothers together might fulfill. Since he is going to make everything right once and for all, he is peaceful. So Sasuke's attitude is mingling up with everyone like he was before the massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim Naruto.

* * *

REGRET IS A NICE THING!

1.

So at last Sasuke was able to kill his elder brother because Itachi was …erm Itachi. He let himself die in his foolish little brother's hands. That minute the great hero of the Hidden Leaf had completed his mission –the one he got from the council and the one he assigned himself to make his little brother a hero who avenged his clan.

The big battle has come to an end. Sasuke was so terrified for he had lost all his confidence that he would be able to take his brother down. His hands were literally shaking with fear of death. Although both of them reached their limits, Itachi could still kill the other Uchiha. Looking at his elder brother being surrounded by whatever the red thing is and approaching him made his heart race in his chest. He was holding his breath all along. Itachi was just a meter away from him. Sasuke was so frightened to run away to live or even make the slightest movement. Itachi's hands rose before his face. Sasuke had decided by then that he was sure to die. His brother was going to rip his head off with that hand of his or even worse that red giant was going to eat his chakra away. But to his surprise two bloody fingers of Itachi landed on his forehead, and was that the same old smile the big fat liar used to give him almost on a daily basis back then saying something along the lines of 'Sorry Sasuke. May be next time'?

"Sorry Sasuke. This is the last time"

He couldn't believe it. His heart skipped a beat. Then his brother hit to the wall beside him and dropped down falling flat on his face. He was dead. Sasuke was never this horrified, not even on that night of the Uchiha massacre. He stood like that for minute looking at nothing but into the space in front of him before shifting his eyes downwards to where his elder brother's body was lying lifeless. Then he closed his eyes. Random images from random times flashed in his mind.

The image of Itachi's face with tears on the night he left everything, and his Konoha shinobi headband tied to a side shining brightly under the moonlight.

Itachi carrying him home when he hurt his knee.

Itachi calling their clan 'pathetic', and his younger self hiding behind the door watching it without his brother's knowledge.

The very next scene of what happened followed after that. Itachi wielding his sharingan and then Mangekyo sharingan while glaring at him when he called out and said "Itachi, you have to stop".

Itachi poking his forehead with those very two fingers, and a very little himself muttering something.

Itachi holding Sasuke's throat tight against the wall and saying "You lack hatred".

Itachi poking his forehead with those very two fingers one more time.

Itachi kneeling to ground and coughing out blood randomly just before.

Itachi poking his fore head for the last time.

He didn't understand a thing. His mind couldn't process anything anymore. He dropped beside his brother and blacked out.

* * *

Now here he is deep in sleep in perhaps the safest custody of yet another Uchiha.

Sasuke woke up after like an hour or a half more. He wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. _Anyway_ he thought, somehow he felt really fresh. After all he used up every last bits of his chakra which made him very exhausted. So he had a good and sound and peaceful sleep after so many years. _Nice sleep, probably because I'm dead._ Then he noticed where he was. He did not like the place very much. _What a dark and dumpy place!_ He then let out a short sigh. _Seems like the hell. Heaven would have been brighter. Tch. What on earth have I done to be in hell?! Oh right. How could I forget? I've betrayed my own village, what else? Then Itachi nii-san must be here too._ His eyes widened for a moment. _I thought I stopped calling him that._

He stood up and his body ached a bit. But it didn't bother him. After all he needs to know the reason why Itachi had killed everyone. It can't be true that his brother did that all just to test himself, right? He deserves to know the true reason at least now in their afterlife. He was about to move in that dark place. Then he heard someone speak and light up a candle.

"Your Hebi is outside and you're safe here."

Sasuke didn't know who or what it was exactly. The voice was new to him. _A dead person's spirit like mine, probably._ He did not give what the speaker said much of a thought. He kind of missed out the part that said 'your Hebi is outside'.

So Sasuke actually believes that he has somehow died and made it to the hell.

* * *

A/N: Hi. I am new to writing. So you can help me, you see, you readers are awesome people when you make some suggestions to people like me. I hope none of this seems ridiculous.

Please leave a comment. Criticism is appreciated (constructive and destructive).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I am thankful to all the viewers who read this story.

Disclaimer: Don't know what's the point in making me say this when I'm doing a fan fiction.

* * *

2.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the stranger. The person then walked towards where Sasuke was revealing his mask in the light of the candle.

"I am Madara Uchiha. I know a lot about your brother and you should know that too."

Sasuke made a very disgusted face. _Just who does this guy think he is?_ "Madara Uchiha, huh? So you were the one who set the Nine-tails free on our village."

"How were you to know that?" Then the said Madara paused for a moment to let out a short chuckle. "YOUR village?"

"Yeah, what's with that?" he retorted quickly seeming irritated with the other Uchiha.

"I doubt that you'll call it your village when you know about your brother."

"You think I'll buy that? You're dead a decade ago and now who the hell am I talking to?" Yes. He was yelling, now that he had nothing to be grumpy and moody about since his lifelong dream has been just fulfilled. Even though he too died in the process. That is what he thought.

"You know nothing about me. Well, first try to digest the fact that I AM ALIVE."

Madara was actually getting irritated though it was not like him to lose his patience often. But when things don't meet his expectations at least to some extent he gets pissed off. Currently he was in one such rare times. He was trying to be cool and calm since he had to deal with Sasuke carefully.

No one spoke anything for three minutes or so. Sasuke sank down with his legs getting folded upwards and his head was hanging down. Both his hands were supporting his head and all one could see were his bangs carelessly hanging down to his wrists. He had his elbows were on his knees. He was brooding hard over something. _Why am I not surprised? I'm dead._

"I was just fooling around all this time, of course with myself too. Itachi did kill me. He must have done something when he poke my head"

"…"

Madara didn't know what to think of the being before him. And more than that, what was he? An Uchiha. His lips slightly parted behind the mask. _What?!_

All Sasuke was trying is to be logical here.

"I killed him. I did see him lying there dead. So he must be here too.

Hey, big fat liar, show yourself already.

I still need to know why you killed mother and father. To test your power?! That's lame. Let me hear the truth already", Sasuke yelled to the walls.

"Just shut it, you brat." Madara lost his temper yet his voice was low and even.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. Don't you dare call me names."

"You're such an annoyance."

With that Sasuke was all fired up. This man in front of him just now called him annoying. Saying 'you're annoying' to everyone was his catchphrase after all. He pulled his katana out and charged at Madara.  
"Enough now. You are the one who's annoying me. I'm done with you and I'm going to send you to your **next** after life."

But before any of the two could realize anything, Madara was caught off guard due to the Amaterasu. Sasuke found himself staring at some gorgeous black flames which fascinated him so much on the other spirit.

Madara, who knows what that was, somehow managed to get rid of the fire much to Sasuke's dissatisfaction.

Meanwhile something went off in Sasuke's mind. "I thought we wouldn't posses any physical significance when we're dead. But doesn't seem like it.

Don't you think?" he asked swinging his sword to and fro and to and fro.

Madara kept quiet as it seemed like he cannot go into an argument with Sasuke for he was acting oblivious. Who knew the two brothers were so different? Itachi was focused and always composed, maybe from taking a big burden on him. But Madara did not understand why Sasuke was not like the elder one. Even he must have gone through a lot of pain. He did lose everyone, didn't he? And now here he is acting like none of that has ever happened.

"Hey, what was that black thing on you just before."

"I'll tell you, only if you don't speak another word until I ask you to." Madara was hopeful. _This should do it. I can speak to him then._

"Oh yeah? You will tell me. Because I'll call you Madara. That will make you happy right?"

Madara sighed. Little did he know that things always don't go as planned. "Fine. It is the Amaterasu. And you cast that jutsu. More like your brother made you do it."

"What? You don't make any sense. It sounds as senseless as you are."

Oh. If not for his orange mask, one could easily see a crease pop out on his forehead. "It's only the two of us in here. Why would I burn myself up?" All he received for that was a simple shrug from Sasuke. "Understand that your brother tried to prevent me telling you something."

"Okay. I see you are already dying to tell me whatever you wanted to. So get on with it already."

 _Yeah right. Of course I was begging him,_ he told himself sarcastically and started to tell him the truth.

Truth as to what actually happened back at the village and what Itachi really was. That he was a spy to both the Leaf's council and the Uchiha clan. What their father wanted from Itachi and how he sacrificed everything. Everything in exchange for one life. That single life which was his.

Madara told him everything starting from the smallest disputes that rose between the Uchiha and the Senju. It took them a while.

Sasuke was too shocked to think or say anything. He was convinced however that the masked narrator **is** Madara Uchiha through the guy's speech.

It was all silent for minutes. Then after a while Sasuke spoke. "Right. That was why he was crying that night. I saw tears in his eyes. And you know what; back at that time I thought I imagined it." He smiled shortly after.

"So now you know everything. What will do about it?"

"You shouldn't be bothered about that."

"You are acting like your brother all of a sudden."

"I know."

Madara didn't give a thought to it. "You can take your brother's place and join the Akatsuki."

"No", was his stern reply.

"Are you actually planning to go back to the very village that took down each one of us, Sasuke?"

"You better don't count yourself into the clan. After all you betrayed my brother as well, in an appreciable way though. Be grateful that I believe you because it makes sense that way. We are no more any concern to each other." Basically Sasuke did not have a firm ground to trust this man's sayings. He always wanted to kill his brother, true. But deep down in his heart he knew Itachi remained a role model which he would always look up to even considering his resolve to kill Itachi.

Having said what he had to, Sasuke turned to the doorway to leave.

He turned his head to look at the orange mask over his shoulder, "I wonder what your fate would be like for everything you have done against your village." Then he left.

Madara did not budge even a bit to the last comment. _Right. I wonder too._ He went over the table and took the candle. Once he blew it off, he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I know all of this is just sort of retelling of the already well-known original story. I did not want to pull off everything so abruptly and it is actually helping me develop the characters is all. The real story starts in the following chapter.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. My ranting awaits you at the end of the chapter. lol. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer: This really really awesome thing called Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

3.

 **Regret is a nice thing!**

 **shlavecod**

Of course it is! So enjoy!

Outside the room was just as dark as the inside. Sasuke kept walking until he was able to actually see something. He noticed it was a big cave and from the way the sun lit it up from some holes above, it seemed to be noon already. And oh he was a bit more focused than he usually would be.

He kept walking towards the brightness of the sun and finally he came to a small clearing that was located at the entry or rather the exit of the cave in his case.

"What did you do in there for this long, Sasuke?" Suigetsu called while standing up and walking towards him.

He looked to the side to find his team. "Nothing. You probably did meet that man. We talked." He was kinda close to Suigetsu and so he would respond a bit more nicely to him than he would to the other two.

"You mean the Tobi guy actually managed to talk to and you listened to him. How? He's such a pain. Really now, Sas didn't you get irritated?"

"You started annoying me Suigetsu. Don't call me that again." He honestly did not like being called something else other than his own name ̶ Uchiha Sasuke. But somehow on the way he got used to Naruto's 'Hey, bastard!' He himself never called anyone other than their respective names. Except for two. Itachi was a 'big fat liar'. Naruto was a 'loser'. He had fun, no more precisely he enjoyed every time he called Naruto a loser. He eventually got jealous of the so called loser. Oh what a life of Sasuke all of that was.

"Are you alright?" that was from Karin as she had a really confused look on her. Jugo who sat beside her mirrored the same face.

Sasuke did not say anything. "He told us to wait here if wanted to and left into this old cave with you on his back. Well, he did not seem to be a great threat or something, you see, he was all weird and funny for an Akatsuki. I did keep sensing your chakra though."

"I'm fine." Oh, how so kind of her to ensure his safety! She smiled upon hearing that. But her façade from before came back. Sasuke knew that an explanation on this Tobi as what they call him was what they wanted to hear. But the orange mask man said he was Madara. And he did not know that he was Akatsuki either from their conversation earlier. He should have been one among them to offer a place in the organization. That place which belonged to his brother. It would make sense if this Tobi and Madara were the same person. But who knew.

"Tobi from Akatsuki, right, did you (Then there was a little pause which hinted some sort of hesitation on Sasuke's part since his don't give anything) see his mask", he asked with an expressionless face. The others didn't know what to make out of him.

Silence followed. "Just fascinated," he added making the whole situation even more awkward than it already was. Everyone including Sasuke perfectly had the idea why the worse situation ever has arisen. How on earth would he- the Uchiha Sasuke be so interested in a mask, that too, a weirdo's mask as they say it.

"The orange spiraled one?" Jugo asked after a long lived silence with a little uncertainty. Oh and there was Sasuke's answer which was worth after the whole embarrassing time he went through, though he did not let the others know it even if he actually had a hard time doing that. His ego would always save his pride. He has grown closer to these people and times like this- there were no proper words to describe those.

The orange mask was all he saw on the Akatsuki guy. The rest was too dark to see in the candle light. And now that meant both were one and the same. It made sense. The guy is known as Tobi to the outer world and god knows if Tobi is really dead man Madara or actually an alive man Madara. Since he did not hear that anywhere else he thought it was the guy's big secret and he told him that intentionally to make him trust his words. But maybe he just put it there because it was his lifelong fantasy. Sasuke decided to leave it the way it is as he had more important things to worry about at the moment. He is not sure of the thing anyway.

"Where are we?" he asked shortly after Jugo spoke.

"Somewhere in a forest." Suigetsu said carelessly receiving glares from the other three which said 'what are you thinking we are?' Right at the moment _As if one cannot figure that out_ was the common consensus among them. Don't know about the other two, but Sasuke's signature glare will threaten anyone. So Suigetsu continued on with the details.

"Like a 20 kilometers towards north of that Uchiha tower where you collapsed. Sas, Karin bandaged you and we were bringing you along. Then Tobi guy came and took you and went inside here," he said pointing his hand at the cave.

 _Okay._ "How long has it been since I killed Itachi?"

"Just two hours," Suigetsu said watching the sky. It has stopped raining and the sky was clear with not even one cloud.

 _Good._ "Okay everyone, we're not Hebi anymore. Thank you for all the help. I'm leaving."

"Help, huh? I'd say it was more like trouble. Anyway, that isn't the point. You cannot leave until I find the swords, any of you, uh… Karin you are an exception though. Don't feel ba ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ "

"YYYOOUUU. JUST SHUT UP ALRIGHT." When that's been said Karin turned towards Sasuke, "What are you going to do now, Sasuke?"

"None of your concerns." _All of you are better off without me. I don't want to keep any more bonds with any of you. These are my mistakes. I'll make it right again. You people will make everything difficult for me._ These people became his dearest friends. Once it was team seven. He made the biggest blunder of his life deciding to go the road Orochimaru has shown him. He shouldn't have run after revenge. When he heard that Naruto still did not give up on him and was still searching for him, it was… simply painful. Just why did he have to? Well, for one damn reason. Both of them were best friends. Naruto was the only one who would understand him. The loneliness he went through. Naruto was as alone as he was, rather even more for his was another different story.

He decided to cut the bonds with team Hebi as soon as possible. He already made his Team Seven suffer enough for his sake and made them feel the emptiness he left. He wasn't sure about Kakashi and Sakura though. He did not want that to happen with these people also.

"Don't be like that, Sas. Just tell us where you are going. I'll tag along, there's nothing for me to do."

"No."

Suigetsu let out a small sigh as his hand reached his forehead. "Our Juju can't stay without you to keep controlling that curse mark of his", and Jugo looked at the two with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Jugo. I have nothing to do with you anymore. Choose your own path. (A little pause) I won't hesitate to kill you all if you don't stop annoying me." With that he turned his back to them. He walked few steps before stopping to look over his shoulder and give a little smile.

Then he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Does he have an idea about his condition? Poor thing. We should do something. Should we follow him?" Karin said to the other two. When Sasuke is not around, she is the one who bosses them.

"You're kidding."

"No Suigetsu. I think it will be better if we do so."

"Karin didn't get any brains, Juju. What about you? Think. He's going to kill us. We've irritated him enough already. Something set him off. I'm getting a very bad feeling from all of this."

"Yes. So clearly you too know that he needs help. Our help. I say we follow him. Team Hebi unites again." That was from Karin.

"Kariiin?! We'll piss him off again. " Suigetsu dragged her name in a lazy tone. _I must have kept my mouth shut,_ he scolded himself. But it was not like he wanted to let Sasuke suffer from whatever is the thing that he is going through. He thought Sasuke liked to be left alone for some time. Little did he know to think that after a while everything would settle back to normal.

"No we won't. None of us want to get into trouble. We'll keep a good distance, alright? We will not let him know." She said she received a nod from Jugo. Both of them then turned towards Suigetsu awaiting his reply.

"Fine then. Doesn't look like I have any other choice besides leaving this messed up team."

"What are you saying exactly?" Jugo asked. From the way he did it, it was evident that he was a bit confused and beyond afraid that he might become alone.

"Don't worry Juju. I didn't say I was going to leave, did I," he said as he put his arm on Jugo's shoulder, reassuring him as well as Karin who seemed as confused as Jugo, that he was not leaving but was coming along with them for Sasuke.

"That's good. Then let's get going before he's out of range." The sensory type nin said closing her eyes and trying to sense Sasuke's chakra. After a second she opened her eyes and led their team in Sasuke's direction as the two boys followed her in trail of their friend.

* * *

The hidden leaf village.

Inside the Hokage tower.

"Here is your map," Tsunade said as she handed the map to Shikamaru after giving away the other details concerning the mission. Along with stood Naruto, Keba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Shikamaru will lead the mission. All the best, Shikamaru"

"Yeah. I failed my mission as a chunin."

"It was too much for you kids back then. It was not your fault, Shikamaru."

"Hm. I won't let that happen now. Anyway this is a simple one. And Lady Hokage, when I asked you to appoint 2 chunin and a genin to the mission, I didn't expect you to put Naruto for a genin."

Oh, it was not so good of Shikamaru to say the thing when Naruto was right behind him.

Naruto, on hearing the comment, moved to a corner, pulling himself into a ball and was depressing a lot (in the anime style, with blue lines at the head and all).

Keba was one more loud mouth. He and Akamaru walked up to Naruto and then he slightly bent over to get a look at the blonde's face.

His head and eyes pointed downwards for he really did not like any of that.

"Hey, come on Naruto. He's saying that you're than the genin required here." Akamaru accompanied him with a little bark.

"Are you saying that no one needs me?"

 _What the hell? Is he playing with me?_ But soon after that he discarded the thought seeing Naruto's saddened face. _Can anyone really be this blunt?_

"No, I'm saying that you are an equal, Naruto. You just need to take the coming chunin exam."

"But still, I'm just a genin," he said without any change in his expressions.

"More than that you are a person who 'forgets' his 'friends'." Shino said adding to the already present deep disappointment.

Shikamaru's hand went to his forehead as he murmured 'What a drag' line.

Keba was staring at Shino like he wanted to talk some sense into him. But before he could start his lecture, Naruto retorted.

"How in the world do you expect someone to recognize a person by merely looking at the person's nose?" Naruto said as he lifted his body up looking in Shino's dark glasses and glaring intensely at those. He badly wanted to hold Shino's collar, but he restrained. Because he did not want get freaked out in case all the Shino-bugs crawl onto him.

All the while Lady Tsunade just sat back to watch the whole drama with disinterest. She really wanted them out of her office.

"Enough Naruto. Don't be bothered by that now and just get excited for the mission like you always do."

"Yeah right, granny."

"Don't call me that Naruto and listen carefully. You are a Konoha shinobi whatever the rank. I have full faith in you, Naruto."

Well, that was all he needed to hear. His spirit has lifted and he was himself again ̶ the hyper-active, knuckle-headed Naruto of the Leaf village.

His face bright once again and he spoke after a little while, "Thanks granny." There was teasing grin when he called her 'granny'.

"You won't stop calling me that. Will you, Naruto?"

He shook his head while saying, "Mmm… hm.."

"Fine. You've wasted enough of my time already, now go get ready everyone."

"Yes", all of them said in unison while Akamaru shouted, "Wof."

All of them left to pack their essentials and within a half an hour everyone met up at the gates of Konoha.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru said in his ever lazy tone and everyone started.

* * *

A/N: A longer chapter this time because I thought the previous ones are a too short. I guess this length should be fine. So, let me know what you think. Thanks a lot for the follow. I felt so happy on seeing it. Also, thank you all for the views. One more thing, I re-read the last two chapters and I've come across some mistakes here and there. I rectified them and I've taken care not to put any mistakes from here on.

Once again, please leave a review.

Bye. See you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

First thing first, I am a terrible person for not updating in ages. It has been six months, half the year. I am so sorry. Please enjoy. This chapter is all about Sasuke and Naruto. the next chapter will be full of action. I promise to update the next chapter within the next week, I mean within seven days from now.

* * *

For a small recall, Karin and team are currently in pursuit of Sasuke.

Naruto and team have started their mission.

And Sakura is in the village itself; I am yet to introduce her in this story.

Coming to Sasuke, here you go.

* * *

Sasuke has been racing against time ever since he heard things from the masked man. It takes three days from the Uchiha clan's place where he fought his brother. But he is going to reach Konoha in less than two days. He was still weak from his battle with Itachi. Yet he was managing to go in his full speed pushing the limits too hard. As he sprints, he has his blazing sharingans activated.

 _Hope I don't encounter Naruto in the village,_ was what was going through his head. He knows how a good friend Naruto had been to him.

If only on that fateful day, when Naruto chased him down against all odds, he had listened to his best friend, things would not have ended up like this. It would have been much better. He was ready to die that day if that was what it takes to drag him back to the village. To not let him rogue. It was for his sake, and he knew it. Naruto has always endured the pain of being alone, all by himself, right from the day he became a part of this world. Since his birth, right from the beginning Naruto had no one. He knows that Naruto's pain is much greater than his. Only, he did not have a target to let it all out at. But he did. He had a target. His brother, and so he gave into his hatred.

They were the only kids from their village who knew what loneliness would be like. Truth to be told, deep down, Sasuke has always been jealous of Naruto. He was the top of his academy. He was known as the last Uchiha, a prodigy. He had been popular among the girls. His kekkegenkai was incredible. He was the sharing wielder of whom the village was proud of. But Naruto, he was despised because of something he should not be faulted with. He was not a pro nor was he great with his skills. And he was always the bottom of their class. He was not popular with the girls, he was only popular with the entire village. Not as a monster or a fox or a jinchuriki, but as a cheeky grinning knucklehead. As a hyperactive knucklehead who would not give up on his dream of one day becoming the Hokage. Of one day earning the respect of the villagers he has been deprived of for as long as he could remember. As a leaf shinobi who would never go back on his word, no matter what. As a prankster who can make friends with anyone. And all of that has made Sasuke jealous. Most of all, his sunny bright personality, with which he would make everyone happy and light headed just as he is. He was gifted to change people. He was gifted with his personality. He was gifted not in skills but in life itself. And his determination was not to be neglected of.

He helped himself. He was there for himself. He strived hard to be one among the others. And he did. He ignored no one. Not a friend nor a foe. So was he not ignored by anyone anymore.

He always saw Sasuke as a competition. In every little thing there would be a comparison. Even if Sasuke doesn't give a mind, it won't be left out. After all, Naruto has a great nagging character, better call it persuasion ability. And what was the reason he chose Sasuke to compete with? Sure Sasuke was the best among those of their age. But it was not the only thing for Naruto never thought low of anyone who lacked enough skills. It was because he saw Sasuke as the only person close to him. Who had a life close to his. Who had become lonely like him. He knew better than to leave him like that all alone. It pained him to see Sasuke like him. And so he decided he would give Sasuke a someone who was there for him to compete with, fight with, to call a loser; watch the loser as he tries to prove himself to him and to believe that he was important to the loser.

That was the start of the academy and in time they became rivals. Only rivals and not enemies. And then there was team seven. Kakashi and Sakura joined them. Being on the same team as Naruto, he got even closer to the loser.

He has always been jealous of that very loser. And in time they were equally skilled. Naruto actually matched his level without any kekkegenkai. And then there came a reason to get more jealous of the yellow head. He hated himself for the fact. He hated everything. With Orochimaru's bait added, his desire for revenge surfaced and he lost himself. He was angry with Naruto and he crossed the line trying to show the loser who was better.

He remembered that noon clearly. If it was not for Kakashi, they would have been on the verge of death. Who thought rasengan and chidori were so powerful until they were targeted towards the water tanks? They would have killed each other. Thinking back, he chuckled a little, Naruto pissed him the most then, and not because of his thick headedness. He laughed at the thought.

Now what was he? Insane? To not go show himself to Naruto and say a little hello? But he knew better. And there was a lingering feeling of regret that he would not be able to meet Naruto for one last time and and tell a simple thank you to his as well. Thank you. That reminded him of her. But it was her he was going to. He wondered how her reaction would be. He heard that the team seven had a replacement for him and that Naruto and Sakura have made it a goal to locate him and drag his being back to the village. He wished things work his way.

But then he was not able to move an inch forward. _Great,_ he thought. He could energy draining out of his body completely. He was utterly exhausted. And he was forced to come to a halt right were he was at the point, on the branch of a tree. If he was in the middle of a jump, perhaps we would fall down straight to the ground. He jumped off the tree. He dropped down to a sitting position unable to stand any longer.

 _No, not now. I can't stop now._ He was desperate. But there was nothing he could do. He tried standing up, bit no use. He tried getting some chakra for curse seal, who cared if it hurt, but of no avail. And that was the moment when his conscience pricked him. His curse mark was nonexistent. It was gone. As he tried to recall the incidents of recent past, he remembered how his brother got Orochi snake out of his and how he burnt it with the black fire. His brother had done so much for him. He freed him from Orochimaru as well. Now, once again he felt that there was not a chance that the disguised man's words were all just fibs.

Smiling at himself, he leaned against the tree behind him. With the lasts of his strength, he gently touched the back of his neck, were once there had been a black mark.

"Itachi," he uttered, "nii-san." It felt so new yet so close. His hand fell back to his laps as he lay there unconsciously.

* * *

A/N:

Phew, a chapter full of musings.

I am so sorry for not updating this in a while. I just didn't find my interest all this time. Sure the college schedules were busy, but I could make time for this if I wanted to. I apologise again. But I got really interested now, during my semester end exams. **.sighs..** and I just kept writing this when I should be seriously studying for the finals.

So guys, what do think of this story up until now? Please tell we what went through your minds as you read this. It means so much for me.


End file.
